Monster Choice
by SkyLightStar
Summary: "Most of the titans have been exterminated, but there was just one more out there and he was going to take care of it." WARNING SUICIDE IS IN THIS STORY!


**Hey guys, so I am depressed for the most stupid reason ever...my grades are complete s**t and I'm sorry to all those kids out there that are reading this, well if there are any and there shouldn't but I wanna be cautious, but I'll explain this later and I decided to write this cause I just can. Anyways i don't own any Attack On Titan/Shingeki No Kyojin characters. Btw before you read this story note that this is a little cliche, I guess you can say, even for me. BTW please tell me if this is either a Rated T story or Rated M story. Thanks!**

* * *

Eren arrived at cliff with his horse and sat up against a tree while he watches the sun set. Most of the titans have been exterminated, but there was just one more out there and he was going to take care of it.

 _Flashback_

 _"Oi brat, where are you going?" Captain Levi asks. Eren smiles and says," I just want to go out to see the sun set on the cliff near the castle only a mile away, sir." Captain Levi replies," Fine just this once brat, don't take too long brat because I still have to watch over you even though all the titans have been exterminated."_

 _He nods and heads out. Mikasa and Armin sees him go out and they run up to him and asks," Where are you going, Eren?" He replies," Captain Levi gave me permission to go out, but only for a little bit."_

 _Mikasa says," We'll come with you." Eren smiles and replies," Thanks, but I want to be alone." Before Mikasa could say anything else Armin put a hand on her shoulder and said," You go Eren we'll wait for you."_

 _He smiles and says," I won't be out long." And heads off to find his horse. He finds his horse and heads off to the cliff he was talking about._

 _Flashback Ends_

He smiles and says to his horse," I know this is stupid to say, especially to a horse, but I'm glad I met you." He puts a note on the horse and gets his horse to go back to the castle, but Eren stayed where he stood.

He sadly smiles and looks down at his dagger. He sighs and leans on the tree once again. He looks over it and looks up to the sky and says," I'm sorry everyone, but I have to do this so that you can all be free and you won't have to worry about me anymore."

 _Flashback_

 _Eren walked by the dining and hall and heard some people talking and decided to stay and listen in on their conversation. "Can we really trust him?" He heard Gunther say. Olou replies," We gotta be cautious with the kid. Who knows what will happen."_

 _Eren silently gasps and clamps a hand over his mouth. Eld says," That kid is a titan and he might shift any moment." Petra says," We shouldn't say these things. Even though most of them are true."_

 _Eren quickly ran to his room and cried. He looked at his dagger and reluctantly grabbed it. He examined how sharp the blade was, before he cut himself carving hurtful words into his skin._

 _After cutting both of his wrists darkness consumed him and he fell asleep from the nausea._

 _Flashback End_

He stands up and raises the dagger to his heart and says," I'm sorry everyone, but I'll see you soon mom and I'm sorry I couldn't see you just one more time dad. Goodbye everyone." He raises the dagger once more and stabs.

...

Mikasa went up to Levi and asks," I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but have you seen Eren? He said he wouldn't take too long and the sun is already down." Levi replies," I was about to ask you the same thing Akerman."

She says," Maybe something happened. We have to find him!" He nods and they head out. Before they grabbed their horses they hear Armin running to them panting. He says," Eren's horse was found with a note attached to it, but Eren wasn't on the horse."

Mikasa gasps and says," Did you grab the note?" Armin replies," Yeah, but it says that it can't be open it until we find him." Levi nods and says," Let's hurry up and find him." Mikasa and Armin nod and head to get their horses.

...

They arrive at the cliff and see Eren motionless. Mikasa runs to Eren and stares at shock at what she saw. Eren was laying against the tree with a dagger in his heart. Blood was pouring and Mikasa dropped to her knees and picked up Eren and removing the dagger from his heart.

Her uniform was soaking with blood, but she didn't care as she let out a blood curling scream. She looked at his face and gasped at what she saw. His eyes were dull and cloudy. He was looking up at the sky with a small smile on his face.

Armin came up behind her and put a hand over his mouth. He didn't think his best friend would do this, sure he was known as a suicidal bastard, but he didn't think that Eren was actually suiciding. It broke his heart to see his best friend gone.

Levi's eyes widened as he say Eren lying against the tree motionless. He could feel tears coming, but he blinked them away and said," I'm sorry Akerman and Artlert." He hung his head down in silence.

Armin suddenly remembered the letter and pulled it out saying," Sir, the note." He handed Levi the note and he opened and read the note.

 _Dear whoever may be reading this,_

 _By now you have probably found my body. Now you don't have to worry about me anymore attacking anyone. It was for the best anyways and I'm sorry that I had to go the cowards way out of this life, but I am truly sorry for causing you this pain. It was meant to happen anyways since the military police was planning my death. I just thought that I would've done the job for them, but please to whoever is reading this (most likely Mikasa and Armin) tell Commander Erwin that they don't have to worry about my death sentence anymore. Tell everyone that I love them so much and that I will see them soon. Tell Mikasa that I love her so much and she was the best sister that I ever knew,also tell her that I left a scarf back in my room that she can wear. Tell Armin that I love him so much like a brother and that he was the best friend that I could ever have and that I left a book for him back in my room as well. For Jean, tell him that he was a jerk and a horseface and that I'm gonna miss him and tell Marco he said hi. For Hanji, tell her that I'm sorry that I won't be able to help her in her crazy experiments. For everyone else, please tell them that I miss them and that I will watch over them. One last thing, Captain Levi, can you please do me one last thing for me. Take my father's key in my hand and find the basement and see what's there since we never saw what was inside it. Thank you so much and goodbye._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Eren Yeager_

 _(P.S. Leave my body right where it is.)_

Mikasa's eyes were red by the time Levi stopped reading the note. Levi walked over to Eren and there ,indeed, was his key n his hand. Levi took it and put it around his neck saying," Don't worry Eren I'll get to the basement and see what's there and this I swear."

After a few seconds of silence Levi says," Right we should go and tell Erwin about this." Mikasa exclaims," We're just going to leave him there?!" Levi nods and replies," It was in his note, so you should fulfill his last wish."

Mikasa was about to say something, but quickly shut her mouth knowing that Eren wanted this. They mounted their horses and returned to the base. Levi looks back at Eren and said," Goodbye, Cadet Eren Yeager."

* * *

 **So yeah I'm depressed about my grades because my parents will be so disappointed in me and I don't want that since they are are complete s**t. Everyone keeps telling me that it's going to be the start of a new semester, but I still stress about the past since I can't really learn from the past. I know you guys don't care too much about my personal life, but I just wanted to put that out there since I know that I can relate to some of you guys. It was nice talking to you guys about it though I kinda doubt some of you will care. Anyways HAPPY NEW YEARS! 2017 HERE WE COME! BBBBYYYYYEEEEE GUUUYYYYSSSS!**


End file.
